


Whom the Gods Would Destroy

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne was Apollo's first love. It was not brought about by accident, but by the malice of Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom the Gods Would Destroy

What every one forgets about Apollo's Arrow is that it was just one of thousands of arrows that the youthful love god had pulled from his quiver; and just like those other arrows it had one result.

 

“ _Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace!”_

 

It's mate however...

 

That was a special order. An ugly sliver of lead, crafted by the hands of Hephaestus for one person, one express purpose.

 

_“I made a vow in the sight of the Gods, and I'm not gonna break that.”_

 

To break the heart of a man who dared to mock the god of love.


End file.
